Speechless
by Chirugal
Summary: Close your eyes and make-believe... Gibbs/Abby/Tony. Tabby, Tibbs and Gabby all in one scene. Loosely set in my Sir/Little Tease 'verse. One-shot, complete.


**Title**: Speechless  
**Rating**: Amy's-been-writing-smut-at-work-again. a.k.a. NC-17!  
**Summary**: Close your eyes and make-believe...

* * *

It's a chance meeting. Not all of Abby's friends are in the alternative scene, and every now and then she'll pop up where Tony doesn't expect her.

As he stands at the bar waiting for his turn to get served, she pounces on him from behind. Gasping as she squeezes the air from his lungs, already knowing who's behind him, he grins. "Hey, Abbs."

"Fancy meeting you here!" she yells over the music. "Buy a girl a drink?"

Twenty minutes later they're on the dancefloor, her ass rocking back against his growing erection in time with the music, his hands slipping under her shirt, thumbs brushing the undersides of her breasts.

She turns in his arms, claims his lips in a swift, intense kiss, and whispers, "Let's get outta here…"

For reasons he can't fathom, she wants to go to the Navy Yard rather than one of their apartments. But as she tells the taxi driver where to go, her hand slips beneath the waistband of his pants, one fingertip teasingly brushing the head of his arousal, and it's too much effort to analyse her decision.

They walk through reception, businesslike and calm, pretending to be here on official business. Once the elevator doors shut behind them, however, they're in each other's arms again, defying the need for air, fuelled by a primal need.

The elevator doors open just before he's about to lose control and take her right there, and she drags him out into her lab, at last letting him pin her to the wall and grind his hips against hers.

When he enters her she clutches his shoulders with a throaty cry, eyes staring into his for a long moment before she loses the battle and lets them flutter shut. He stills for a second, watching her, and she whimpers. "God, Tony, _please…_"

Her words light a fire in him he can't fight. Over and over, he slams her back against the wall, giving her the rough treatment she needs. She matches him thrust for thrust, breath coming in ragged gasps, until she finally grabs fistfuls of his shirt, screaming out, "Gibbs!" as the first orgasm of the night rocks her.

Wait… Gibbs?!

He stops moving, ignoring the protests of his unfulfilled cock, and stares at her. It takes a couple of seconds for her to calm down enough to realise what she's said, and then she bites her lip, bracing herself for a barrage of questions. "Tony, I'm sorry, I-"

With some girls, he'd be mad. But she's not his. She's a friend – yeah, a very hot friend, but a friend all the same – and occasional fuck-buddy, and he holds no claim to her. Plus, he knows exactly where she's coming from.

"You too, huh?" is all he says, and then immediately regrets it.

Her eyes widen. "Ziva wants Gibbs, too?"

Ziva? He hasn't even slept with Ziva. Not that he hasn't thought about it… "What? Not that I know of…"

"McGee?" she tries next.

"You think I screw McGee?!" he asks incredulously.

Abby shrugs. "He wants you to."

He wants to grill her for information on that one, but Abby continues on. "You, then? You want Gibbs?"

He gives a reluctant nod. Why is he admitting this? But he's known Abby forever. She's talkative and friendly, but she's good at keeping her mouth shut where it counts.

A slow, intrigued grin creeps across her face, and she raises a hand. When her slap hits the back of his head, almost as forceful as the ones Gibbs gives, he can't quite hide the shiver of desire that runs through him. "God, Abby, don't…"

She steps back, out of his embrace. "Close your eyes and make-believe, Tony," she whispers, and kneels before him.

The first touch of her lips against his aching cock comes before his comprehension of her words. When he registers exactly what she's giving him permission to do, he groans and lets the wall support him, eyes closing as he imagines Gibbs' lips around him, Gibbs' tongue teasing him, Gibbs taking him as far into his mouth as possible…

His climax builds rapidly, fuelled by the images his brain is feeding him. Abby's amazing, and she'd be enough for him even without the thoughts of Gibbs, but she talked him into this, and now he just can't help himself. Just as he's about to lose it, a hand slides to the back of his neck and a pair of lips roughly press against his.

But Abby's still occupied further down…

Tony's eyes fly open, to stare into Gibbs' face. Gibbs. Here. Kissing him while Abby kneels at his feet, sucking him off…

He can't work out what's happening. He doesn't _want_ to. Abby's tongue gives a final swipe across his sensitive head, and he moans into Gibbs' mouth, coming harder than he ever has in his life.

He _feels_ Abby's lips curve into an accomplished smile as she swallows down his seed, then withdraws from him with a final light caress. And Gibbs steps into the space she vacates, holding him, knowing his knees are weak.

Tony tries to speak, but the words won't form. Speechless, he blinks at Gibbs, half-convincing himself he's hallucinating.

Gibbs just smiles and glances down. Abby has one arm wrapped around Gibbs' legs, and is kneeling at his feet, gazing up at them both.

"C'mere, little tease," he says softly, reaching out a hand to pull her into a standing position. Then, as Tony watches in complete confusion, he hooks a finger through the leashing ring on her collar and pulls her into a possessive kiss, his tongue tasting her… tasting _Tony_ on her lips, in her mouth. He reclaims her a little more with each second that passes, until she's pressed up tight against him, gasping for breath.

"Good job," he whispers against her lips, and releases her. She steps back, perching on the edge of her workbench, and raises an eyebrow at Tony.

All he can do is gape.

"Cat got your tongue, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks, leaning in close to him again. The memory of his lips on Tony's makes the younger agent's pulse begin pounding anew.

"Not exactly sure what I should say, Boss." His brain struggles to catch up. First Abby… then Gibbs… then Abby _and_ Gibbs…

"Relax, Tony," Abby tells him languorously, still high from Gibbs' kiss.

Relax? His insides are on fire, his mind playing back the last ten minutes on a loop. And he can only come to one conclusion.

"He asked you to do this?" He directs the words at Abby, but Gibbs' eyes are holding him, pulling him in. He can't look away.

"I asked Gibbs if I could," Abby corrects. "And here we are."

Before he can slot this new piece of information into the confusing puzzle of the night, Gibbs' voice interrupts him. "DiNozzo."

"Yeah, Boss." It's an automatic response by now.

"Quit thinking."

Tony opens his mouth to answer, but is stopped by another kiss, one that chases every thought from his head. Groaning, he kisses Gibbs back, drinking in the moment, terrified that it'll be the last time.

When it ends, Abby murmurs, "Can we take him home, sir?"

"Think he _wants_ to come home with us?" Gibbs growls in Tony's ear, and before he can think a strong, calloused hand is trailing over his erection, sending a fresh jolt of electric want through him.

"God, yeah…" He's never made a decision so quickly in his life.

With a nod and a slight smile, Gibbs releases him. "Calm him down, little tease. I'll bring the car around back."

He strides from the lab, and before Tony can waste too much time staring at his butt, Abby grabs his face and kisses him, her body pressing urgently against his. Tony pours his frustration into the embrace, fingers reaching under her skirt to seek out her clit. She moans, and a sharp voice calls from the hallway. "I said _calm him down_, Abby…"

"Sorry, sir," Abby says guiltily, stepping back.

"You will be," Gibbs snaps as the elevator arrives. They listen to him step on and for the doors to shut, and then she begins to straighten her clothes with a sigh.

"Abbs, how long…?" The question makes it to his lips at last.

"A while," she replies, walking over to the electron microscope to distract herself from what she knows she could be letting him do to her right now. He holds himself in check – because Gibbs ordered it. "You know, you can always tell him no if you don't want this."

He laughs a little, indicating his still half-proud cock. "Do I seem as though I don't want this?"

Abby grins appreciatively and takes his hand. "C'mon. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get home."


End file.
